


You're Dumb

by 2parking



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but he still loves him, jihoon is lowkey done with woojin's shit, woojin is a good boyfriend even though he can be annoying sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parking/pseuds/2parking
Summary: Woojin is dumb and Jihoon is lowkey annoyed (but still loves him either way).





	You're Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this really quickly cause I was suddenly inspired. Hope you all enjoy reading this!

“Hoonie?” Woojin asks. The two were on their couch in their shared apartment. Jihoon was leaning against Woojin’s shoulder, laptop on his lap, typing away. Jihoon looked away from the bright screen and to his boyfriend.

“Do you ever wonder if the aliens we hear about are actually just undiscovered fish from the deepest parts of the ocean and that they have suddenly become really smart because of all the radioactive waste we pour into it and they are planning to take over the world?” asked Woojin, completely serious. Jihoon stared at Woojin for a good second and sighed loudly.

“Why are you thinking about these dumb questions?” asked Jihoon, turning back to the laptop. Woojin pouted and ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “But Hoonie,” he continued,” It might be happening and it would be our fault if the end of the world happens like this and ju-” “Please shut up.” Woojin slumped in his seat.

“What if-” began Woojin. This time, Jihoon got up from the couch and walked straight to his room, yelling back a “Don’t disturb me till 3 am.” Woojin just watched as his boyfriend’s figure disappeared into the other room.

~

Jihoon wanted to stab someone. Firstly, he had a job interview at ass o’clock in the morning (*cough*9am*cough*), he missed his bus, he has 2 essays and a project worth 20% of his mark due in a week. In conclusion, Jihoon was stressed.

He opened the door to the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and headed straight to his and Woojin’s shared room. Woojin was under the sheets, iPad in hand. Jihoon stumbled over and practically fell onto Woojin’s legs.

“I wnagt tod ksjf mygrhg,” he mumbled out, words not understood. Woojin placed the iPad on top of the side drawer. Jihoon soon moved beside Woojin and off the other’s legs. Woojin wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s body.

“I need to work on my things Woojin,” complained Jihoon, trying to get out of Woojin’s arms. Woojin kept on holding onto his boyfriend. “You are going to have a nap, then eat some food, then work on your things, Jihoon,” said Woojin. “But-”, started Jihoon. “Nope,” said Woojin, pulling Jihoon even closer. Jihoon sighed, knowing that he can’t do anything. He cuddled closer to Woojin and soon fell asleep.

Sometimes Woojin may be dumb and annoying but Jihoon loves him all the same.


End file.
